total_moviesfandomcom-20200215-history
Frank the Pug
Frank the Pug is a fictional character from the movie Men in Black, its sequel, its animated series, and the video game MIB: Alien Crisis. Within the films, Frank has the appearance of a normal pug dog, but he is actually an extraterrestrial in disguise (a Remoolian). Frank is played in both movies by a trained pug named Mushu with Tim Blaney providing his voice in the first two movies and the video game. In The Series, the voice is provided by Eddie Barth. ''Men in Black'' In the first film, Frank the Pug appears at a small kiosk next to a man selling keys. His first line is spoken when J says "Now that's the worst disguise ever."- referring to the man sitting next to Frank, to which Frank replies "If you don't like it, you can kiss my furry little butt!" Agent J is shocked to discover that the alien is Frank. In the film, Frank acts as an informant for MiB, providing Agent K information on the "galaxy" referred to by the Arquillians. Frank reveals that the galaxy is on Earth. Frank also points out that humans must learn to understand the notion of scope in the universe; i.e. a very important and grand thing can be very small. ''Men in Black II'' In the second film, Frank was given a bigger role as director Barry Sonnenfeld enjoyed the dog's performance in the first film. In this film, he appears to be an employee at MIB HQ. He first appears while delivering passports to Chief Zed's office. Zed is speaking with Agent J about a killing that he wants him and Agent T (Patrick Warburton) to investigate, but Agent J informs him that he had neuralyzed Agent T. Frank then volunteers to be J's new partner. Frank, now known as "Agent F" and wearing an MIB uniform, soon becomes a nuisance to J as he doesn't feel he needs a partner and Frank never stops talking. Frank sings a few lines of I Will Survive by Gloria Gaynor as he rides with J to the scene of the crime; (Tim Blaney as Frank sings the song, slightly altered, in its entirety on the films soundtrack). When the two agents arrive, he notices the "suit" that the dead alien was wearing and says "Hey, J, zero percent body fat". After J has talked with the witness, he can be seen barking to the song Who Let the Dogs Out? before he is interrupted by J. J and Frank were later dispatched to Central Park to investigate a ship. When one of his fellow agents was laughing about Frank being J's new partner, Frank attacked the Agent (implied to be at the groin). When Agent K is taken to be deneuralyzed, Frank steps down as Agent J's partner, but becomes Chief Zed's personal assistant, partly because the job offers better dental. He communicates with J about the situation within MIB while trapped in the base but is found by Serleena who imitates his voice to try to trap J and K. In his penultimate scene in the movie, he identifies himself as a Remoolian. He at the end of the film says "Woah" after Agent K showed him and J, that Earth and the Human race are stored in a locker at an Alien Space Station modeled after Grand Central Terminal. Frank also appears in the film's promotional music video Black Suits Comin' (Nod Ya Head) in which he literally pulls the plug on Will Smith's performance. ''Men in Black: The Series'' Frank appeared in a few episodes of Men in Black: The Series, with virtually the same role as in the previous two films. The man in the kiosk is different from the one in the first movie; the man is revealed to be a robot in which Frank presses a button to make him talk ("Make it snappy, we're closing!"), this may also apply to the one from the first movie since he doesn't appear to move that much. Humorously, Frank's true alien form still resembles a pug, albeit with a dark green color, antennae, and a 3-pointed tail; however, the series is usually not considered canon, due to the release of Men in Black II. ''Men in Black 3'' Frank did not appear in person in the third film, but can be seen in a picture in J's room as well as on a Coney Island billboard as "The Incredible Speaking Pug". Frank was excluded because the dog that was used for Frank had died. Frank the Pug is featured on the cover art for MIB: Alien Crisis as well as the main story, and appears in the Men in Black III App game as Agent F and serves as the player's partner. ''MIB: Alien Crisis'' Frank the Pug is featured as a character, and on the cover art for the video game MIB: Alien Crisis. With J and K missing, Frank is working with Agent C, who has recently moved into fieldwork from administration to prove herself, and new MiB deputy Agent P, an art thief who was recruited after he showed exceptional skill in dealing with an alien ambush to prevent Earth from being caught up in a civil war. External links * Category:Men in Black Characters Category:Men in Black II Characters Category:Men in Black series